zarelemailsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zarel Emails/15
Zarel E-Mail #15 Zarel talks about his travels. Cast (in order of appearance): Zarel, Foxx, The Wheelchair, Eh! Steve, Keyboard Strong Bad, The Worm, Sherlock, Ready For Primetime Places: Zarel's House, The Field, The Sky, Sweet Cuppin' Cakes Land Transcript {Cut to Zarel's Room} ZAREL: {rapping} You've never seen anything quite like these emails! C'mon, y'all... {normal} Send me something good for once! subj: travels Dear Zarel; Have you ever gone abroad? Like, have you ever gone to England, or Spain, or Russia, or wherever? Sincerely, Cornish Leicester, UK {Zarel says "No, I will not make a Team Fortress joke" after reading Cornish, and says Leicester as "Lie-kester"} ZAREL: {typing} Interesting question there, Cornish. I've been to a lot of places. As a wing-a-ling dragon I use these wing-a-lings to take to the skies and go place. {clears the screen} First up, there's scenic Bumdumbourge! A marvelous land that...okay, yeah. I'm making things up. I really need to go somewhere! Alright, wings, let's travel! {Cut to the Field, Zarel has a ramp propped up by the bushes and a hang glider} FOXX: Please ask me again why you need a hang glider. ZAREL: I'unno. Looks cool. FOXX: Are you sure this is going to work? This thing looks smaller than you. ZAREL: Of course it will! And if this hang glider fails, I got these hideous growths on my back to help me! FOXX: You mean...wings. ZAREL: Like buffalo wings? {Foxx facepalms} Alright! Onwaaaaard! {Zarel gets a running start and leaps off the ramp, soaring over the clouds and over the bushes} {Cut to the sky} ZAREL: This is...EPIC! I've never gone flying and hang-gliding at the same time! Now to find some general direction to- {A rip is heard, Zarel notices the hang glider has broken} ZAREL: WAH! {tosses hang glider away and starts flapping his wings} There. Now all I gotta do is- {Zarel's wings pop off for no reason} ZAREL: What the...Oh crap. {Zarel falls, screaming, cut to Sweet Cuppin' Cakes Land} THE WHEELCHAIR: I know you're somewhere out there, Eh! Steve! I'm gonna wrassle you up and toss you to the moooooooon- {Zarel falls on the Wheelchair} ZAREL: OOF! THE WHEELCHAIR: Get offa me, you overgrown iguana! ZAREL: Where am I? THE WHEELCHAIR: Uh oh, a newbie! Guess we have to sing the song now! ZAREL: Song? This isn't Lord Farquaad's castle! {The rest of the Sweet Cuppin' Cakes characters arrive, Keyboard Strong Bad presses a button his head and the song begins} ZAREL: Oh crap. This won't be pleasant. EVERYONE: Oh man! It's the Sweet Cuppin' Cakes! EH! STEVE: Have you ever watched this show? THE WORM: Just this once, I didn't know. EH! STEVE: How you think this show will go? ZAREL: {simultaneously} MAKE IT STOP! AAAAAAAHHHH! THE WORM: Take a shot, my friend! {Fade into Zarel's Room, he is asleep in his bed} ZAREL: {waking up} AAAGH! {panting} Oh, man. It was all a dream. What day is it? {Zarel looks at his alarm clock which displays "3-01-10, 7:00 AM"} ZAREL: March 1st! Mega Man 10 is here! Sweet! But before I engage in any Mega Man action, I'm gonna check my emails. {Zarel runs out of bed, not bothering to put his shirt on and change into normal pants, meaning he is still wearing blue boxer shorts} ZAREL: {rapping} You've never seen anything quite like these emails! C'mon, y'all... {normal} Send me something good for once! subj: travels Dear Zarel; Have you ever gone abroad? Like, have you ever gone to England, or Spain, or Russia, or wherever? Sincerely, Cornish Leicester, UK {Zarel says "No, I will not make a Team Fortress joke" after reading Cornish, and says Leicester as "Lie-kester"} ZAREL: {typing} To answer your question, corncob pipe? Yes, I'm going on vacation right now! {slaps a sticky note reading, "mega man 10, dumpfaces!" Hyah! Now I'm off! ''{Zarel runs off, The Paper comes down} Easter Egg *Click on the note to see an extra scene. {Cut to Zarel's Living Room, the Mega Man 10 Boss Selected theme plays, Zarel sits on the couch, still in his boxers and shirtless. When the boss selected jingle ends, Nitro Man's theme (the one in the trailer) plays} ZAREL: CALLED IT! Fun Facts *If Zarel had made a Team Fortress 2 joke, he would have called Cornish "Cornish game hen," referring to one of the Spy's lines: "I'm going to gut you like a Cornish game hen." *This email was finished February 28th, but by the end of the email it's March 1st in Zarel's time. *Zarel makes a reference to Shrek, where there were singing dolls who welcomed Shrek and Donkey to Farquaad's castle. *Zarel must own a Wii since Mega Man 10 comes out on Wii March 1st. *I might actually be inactive because of Mega Man 10.